True Light
by Evil-Snow-Bear
Summary: When in pain from the Darkness, only ones True Light can grant them salvation. CloudxOC, mentions of other pairings.


Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in this story Q.Q Though I wsh I did.

A/N: Hey everyone. Evil-Snow-Bear here, this is a odd fic. But I love it none-the-less. I wrote it while listening to White Horses, the song fitted the story in some way. This is mostly AU. Oh Please read and review, I would love to know what you think :)

Warnings; mentions of Yaoi and other pairings. Angst and a little romance.

* * *

Cloud watched as the sun set over Radiant Garden, most of the people he knew on his home world had made their way to Radiant, making the place their new home. He had to admit, he never would of guessed Reno was gay. Okay that was total sarcasm but Reno was a lot better now that he was with Tseng, the orderly guy seemed to know just what to say, to look to put the energetic red head into place. Tifa was off with Rude, that wasn't a surprise either. Rude was the only one who could match her strength. Yuffie was still single, she said she liked being single, besides no one could really take all her energy all day, everyday. Rufus Shinra had made an agreement with Leon, who was considered the leader of Radiant Garden, to help the world heal from the Darkness.

Vincent had also come back, much to Cids' joy. The captain had slapped his knee, swearing up a storm before bringing the dark haired man into a deep, breath taking kiss. Of course it was only a second later that everyone found themselves staring at a blank space, just a few slithers of Darkness floating in the air from where Vincent had teleported himself and Cid out and away. Cloud did not want to know what the two had gotten up to. Aerith had left for the Land of Dragons, looking for a rare flower and to buy some silk material.

Leon, aka Squall Leonhart had found his long term rival- and best friend- Seifer Almasy who amazingly had a little sister, though she looked nothing like Seifer and it turned out she was adopted by him and his gang. She was a sweet girl, Cloud couldn't deny that. Heck, no one could deny it. She screamed purity and innocence. And something within him clawed at his mind, it yelled " Protect her, keep her safe!" Maybe that was why he had taken to watching over her in the day when she went to the Crystal Fissure on her own. The girl was so trusting that the place was clear of Heartless, even though there seemed be more appearing every day. Cloud wondered if it was because of him, his body seeped Darkness from every pore. If so, then he would have to leave soon.

He loathed to admit it but Sephiroth was right, in the final battle, Sephiroth told him that he was more or less a child of the Darkness now, he would never be able to truely be rid of it. Only his True Light could shield him, save him. Love him. Cloud hated the idea that he would soon cause destruction to the world he now called home. He would bring danger to the people he called friends.

Pain.

Cloud clutched his chest, where his heart beated. Lately he had been feeling random bouts of white, hot pain. Was the Darkness finally eating away at his heart? Was he soon going to turn into a monsterous Heartless? Cloud fell to one knee, nearly crying out at the pain he felt. His body burned and he suddenly understood. The Mako in his bloodstream was trying to fight off the Darkness which was eating at him. It was trying to save him. His body was fighting. Was this what Sephiroth meant that by the end, he would be in endless pain?

Scream.

A scream broke through his mind, his pain. With renewed strength. He stood. Pulling First Tsurugi from its holster. He looked down over the wall in the Bailey. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened, almost crushing the handle. The Heartless. And her. Cloud jumped over the wall, landing without a sound. He ran towards where she was. Slashing Heartless as he went.. When he reached her, she was on the floor, her smooth, pale cheek scratched by one of the Heartless, that got a extra pounding. He fought until there was no more Heartless around but then the pain returned. Dropping First Tsurugi, he gripped his chest, clamping his teeth together as he desperately kept in a scream of agony.

White.

Suddenly there was a bright white light surrounding him. The light flowed through his veins, soothing the pain within his body. For once he had no regrets. For once he actually felt at peace, like he could just spend the rest of his life in that moment. But his wish was to be denied. A new type of Darkness claimed over his vision and he felt his body fall but he didn't feel the pain of the impact, no before he truely lost consciousness, he felt soft, gentle hands carding through his hair. And heard a soft mummer.

" It's okay Cloud, I've got you. Always."

Darkness had never felt so welcoming.

* * *

A/N: Oh, if you're wondering, the girl is a OC but it fitted with not giving her name, I was going to but nothing fitted with the story, so I left it blank. Don't forget to click the review button! :)


End file.
